


Confessions: To the Love of My Life

by SakuraSubinita



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSubinita/pseuds/SakuraSubinita
Summary: Bleach has ended. But a forlorn and love-sick fangirl had something to confess to a certain someone. This is her story. Oneshot.





	Confessions: To the Love of My Life

**Disclaimer:-**  I do not anything. Bleach and it's all characters are owned by Kubo Tite sensei.

This is only a fangirl and true lover's ranting for the love of her life. Just completed reading the manga and this was an idea hidden in my head for quite a few days so I just penned it down.

 **PS** \- I was feeling silly(and emotional).

 **PSS-** Do not change this story or credits and use your own name. It will be considered as **plagiarism**.

* * *

**Confessions: To the Love of my Life**

Dear Ishida kun,

I met you for the first time in high school. A thin frail looking boy, wearing rimless glasses, dark blue tinted hair almost black, you came into the class of Karakura High School.

I was an exchange student from India. First time set my feet in a foreign land, alone and scared. Also I didn't speak Japanese fluently. So I couldn't speak much. Still you had welcomed me in that place along with Inoue chan, Kuchiki chan, Sado kun and others. But you had something in your air that had attracted me to you instantly. However you used to act cool yet were quite unpopular. So after seeing you my first thought was you were that sort guy who were actually weak yet try to act cool.

You proved me wrong with your grades. You were the best student of our class and topper of the school. It made me think you were nothing but a bookworm. And you were the captain of Embroidery club where there was no other boy except you! You sewed better than girls. Others laughed at you! It made me think you were nothing but a dork. But you never cared about what others think. You would just push your specs higher on nose. It made me think you were a bit snooty.

Then again you proved me wrong. I was a failure in Japanese literature. I got the least marks in the internals. Whole class was laughing at me behind my back. It was you who volunteered to teach me. You used to teach me after school. Sometimes it would be 2-3 hours! I never saw someone who would literally waste that amount of time for the welfare of someone they barely know. You even used to walk me to my hostel if it got dark. My roommates saw you once and they never let me live it down. I thought you were a gentleman. It sort of made me happy, to find someone whom I could trust in such a foreign land.

You used to bicker with the infamous student of our school Kurosaki Ichigo. I was really scared for you. Kurosaki was a delinquent. How could you have such guts to talk over him? What if he hurt you? Although he never did and later I realized what kind of person he was still it scared me to see you, a thin and weak boy to stand up to him.

Again! How much wrong I was! I saw you fighting to those monsters, ugly, dangerous, red ball of destructive light shooting from their mouths. Yet you didn't even look shaken. I didn't know what they are called (at that time) but when your hand glowed and a blue lighted bow formed you threw dozens of blue arrows to those things, I was there, behind you, peeping at you without being noticed. My eyes had grown wide like saucers.  
Yes. I can also feel reiatsu(now I know what it is called).  
And that day I knew you're not weak. That day I felt relieved, not only relieved but also a bit proud. Yes I was proud of you.

You were my inspiration you know? A model student, good at cooking, washing and embroidery, also had a good knowledge about medicines (I heard your father was a doctor) you fascinated me. Unbeknownst to even me you became a part of my life! How did that happen? How did I never saw it?

A rumour circulated through the school that you were girly, you looked ugly! Alas! Those people never understood you.

Only sometimes you would leave school for days along with Kurosaki and others. I would think where you might be gone. I felt restless and classes seemed boring. You lot would then suddenly come back with with wounds in your bodies. I tried to ask you about those but you never gave me proper answers. I realized I was breaching into something personal. So I refrained from asking you. But knowing your special powers I know that you were alright, you were safe.

I have seen you inside out Ishida kun. How you felt pain yet you kept them hidden behind those glasses. I knew that you lost your mother at a very young age and you never really got along with your father. I wanted to be there for you but I was scared. I feared the rejection.

I was never beautiful. Maybe you would make me go away. So I kept quiet, berating myself for being unable to help you. And you were still gone.

But now you've come back. Now you seem a bit relieved. So for the first time I am here to write you what I feel about you.

Ishida kun! I love you with all my heart. I hope my love for you will be requited.

Yours only,  
Subinita

* * *

 **Author's Note:-**  A small tribute to my favorite character from Bleach. This is emotionally written! Pardon the mistakes. I might edit it later at a given time.

In the meantime read, review and criticize. Well...actually I won't mind if you don't review cuz I know it's sort of crappy! But still one can hope.

And it's good to come back once in a while.


End file.
